


Camoflauge

by ThunderfrostRPQueen



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Beware the Angel of music, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Jealous Raoul, Light Angst, Threats, True Love, Wedding Rings, handsome stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderfrostRPQueen/pseuds/ThunderfrostRPQueen
Summary: This takes place at the Masquerade. The newly engaged couple go to party but a friendly phantom wants to cut in for a dance.





	Camoflauge

_ CPOV _

The large diamond ring in my hand caught the light momentarily. It glimmered and shone with promise before I let it nestle back between my breasts.

Perhaps _hide_ is a better word.

I took the hand of the handsome man next to me. "Think of it, a secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it" I smiled brightly at my fiancé, who smiled just as happily back. He had asked me just last night and I had been all too happy to accept. I saw a bright future with Raoul: a large house, a garden, church on Sundays, and perhaps three or four children.

I wanted that life.

But, I felt a strange nagging at the back of my mind.

As if reading my mind Raoul responded, "But why is it secret?" He asked, "What have we to hide? You promised me" His sweet face looked saddened as he reached for the necklace, to bring the ring out of hiding.

"No, Raoul, please don't they'll see!" I was suddenly filled with an intense fear. I grabbed his hand quickly but gently. He dropped it to his side in response. I was afraid of drawing attention to the band.

But it wasn't the prying eyes of the public I cared about. It was my angel. He would not be happy with me.

The fear grew larger and started to transform into shame.

"Well then let them see!" He encouraged "It's an engagement, not a crime" Raoul teased gently, giving me a tender smile.

**Christine what are you afraid of?**

If only he knew. There was a very real reason to be afraid.

Guilt hit me like a brick wall and I knew exactly why. I had betrayed my angel. He had poured out his heart to me at his home and I was engaged to another man.

I hated myself and yet…was I not entitled to choose whomever I wanted?

I tried to drop the subject and thankfully Raoul allowed it.

_Let's not argue._

**Let's not argue.**

_Please pretend._

**I can only hope**

**I will understand in time.**

_You will understand in time._

We walked out onto the dance floor together; looking every bit the happy couple we were. The place was extravagantly decorated and had people in wild costumes everywhere. I gave an excited giggle for a moment as I scanned my surroundings. There were so many colors and lights! I had never seen such splendor!

Suddenly, I felt a cold chill rush down my spine and I froze. I was being watched, and I knew exactly who was watching me. I let my eyes roam the crowd, though I knew I wouldn't be able to see him. I was prey being stalked by an unseen predator.

"May I have this dance?" Raoul asked, with an exaggerated bow, bringing me back to the present.

I forced a normal smile, "Of course, monsieur"

I took his outstretched hand and we floated out onto the floor with the other partygoers. We twirled and spun gaily, having a wonderful time. However, there was always that part of me that was aware of the fact I was being observed. I felt shame and an odd sense of foreboding.

Would he try something tonight?

Oddly enough, the thought did not scare me as much as it probably should have.

After awhile the music began to slow. It became a wondrously romantic slow dance. The people cleared to the sides of the hall. Couples two-by-two glided back onto the floor.

"May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" A deep voice asked.

Freezing momentarily, I turned slowly around to look into the now familiar face of my masked angel. His deep voice caused goosebumps to crawl up my flesh.

He wore a mask shaped like the one he had worn that night in his home, but instead it was black inlaid with gold swirls. His outfit of course was black, as well. It was a very hansom suit accented with gold to match his mask. It looked very much like an outfit a magician would wear.

How appropriate.

I realized I hadn't answered and was in fact gawking at him. Thank goodness Raoul answered for me "Actually, monsieur, the lady and I are here together tonight-"

"Then it would not be very well-mannered of you to keep her to yourself" His words seemed polite enough but anyone could hear the trace of irritation. He turned back to me then bowed, "What do you say, My Lady?"

He held out his hand in silent expectation.

I looked at my fiancé and gave an awkward smile. "It is just one dance, Raoul" I tried to give him an _'It's okay'_ look. I am not sure how it worked. He still seemed pretty upset, as he glared at the handsome intruder. I believed he was perturbed at the newcomer's passive aggression and perhaps attractiveness.

"Of course, Monsieur, I would be delighted" No sooner had my hand touched his, with one swift motion he seized it and swept me away from my husband-to-be.

Once we were enveloped in the crowd, swaying to the music, I felt us both relaxed a little. "The master of disguise" I commented, placing my hands on his shoulders as his rested on my waist. Compared to the other dancers we were scandalously close, but I was surprised how at ease I felt around him, even in such a position.

"Not much of a challenge at a Masquerade, I must admit" He gave a hint of a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

He looked at me softly and ran his gloved hand through my hair. A blush spread across my cheeks and I looked down in shyness.

"So beautiful…" He mused.

"Charmer" I accused lightly.

He chuckled "I merely speak the truth" His words only made me blush more, but I looked up and met his bright green eyes. "I want you, Christine" There was no threat in his words. It was merely stated as a fact "And I will have you"

I bit my lip and glanced away. What was there to say to that?

"Erik...I-"

Suddenly his hands tightened on me.

I knew he had caught sight of my ring. Looking up, I saw his eyes fill with a mix of rage and pain I had never seen before. His jaw set sharply, but before he could speak I merely said "Raoul and I are to be married" Even to myself, my voice sounded weak.

He pressed his face close to mine, our noses almost touching. To anyone else, it would seem intimate "You forget, _dearest,_ you belong to me!" he seethed "You can try to escape with your precious Vicomte but wherever you go, you will always be mine!"

I wanted to argue. I took a breath to speak, but realized he was right so I just looked down and sighed. "Why? Why won't you let me go?" I looked up, feeling the beginnings of tears.

His eyes were still fierce but not as angry "Our souls are entwined, Christine. To lose you… would be to lose a part of myself" The last part was like a dying breath on his lips. He gazed at me softly, only for a moment.

I felt tears surface at the truth of his words. Whether they were sad tears or happy tears, I couldn’t be sure.

"I will be back. Warn your _lover"_ He spat, "I will be coming for him, and he will regret he ever came to my opera house" His viciousness was back, causing me to shiver.

I merely nodded.

"And, Christine" He smirked, his hand running over the small of my back "Do not even think of leaving. The Angel of Music is everywhere" His voice faded into a sinister warning toward the end.

I hadn't even realized we had worked our way to the edge of the dance floor until he kissed my hand then disappeared into the crowd. I blinked in surprise.

"I…I'm sorry" I whispered to no one, ducking my head in shame. I was there a long moment, holding back tears before Raoul saw me standing at the edge of the floor and hurried to me.

"Christine!" He cried, "Who was that man?" He sounded both curious and angry.

"Raoul…" I looked to him with a worried expression, "He knows"

He raised a confused eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"The Phantom -My Angel- he knows about us. He is coming after you and he says… he will make you regret your choice to come here. Oh, Raoul, he means it! He will do it!" My tears were back as I vehemently tried to make Raoul understand the danger he was in.

"Christine-" His brow furrowed, taking me in his arms. I could tell he was still skeptical. He didn’t believe in the Phantom or my angel. He was merely attempting to calm me.

"He wants me, Raoul, and he will take me. The Angel of Music is capable of a great many things…" I saw the look of doubt on his face, "You don't have to believe me now, however, he _is_ coming" I met his ice blue eyes, trying to convey the message.

Raoul paused before he just nodded and pulled me closer. "Well if he wants you, he will have to go through me first"

His words sent an ominous shiver up my spine.

_That's what I'm afraid of._


End file.
